


Amulet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [521]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write as Deans chasing Sam around the bunker he sees Sam gripping something. When he knocks him down it falls and reveals the Samulet. Dean really feels emotion and his eyes turn green. (Maybe Sam held it as comfort when Dean turnt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

“Sam!” Dean yelled, looking around the Bunker, listening for any noise that would give Sam away. “Sammy! C'mon!”

He heard the faintest footsteps of his brother, and Dean grinned, gripping the hammer even tighter, going after the source of the sound.

_

Sam whimpered as he went around the corner, good hand gripping the knife.

“Sammy!” He could hear the yell, but couldn’t figure out from where.

He looked around the corner, and sighed before he turned, and saw a hammer swinging at his face.

Sam moved out of the way, but stumbled and fell over, both hands falling open and anything he was holding flew out of his hand.

“Well, well. Have you now Sammy boy.” Dean grinned, eyes going black, and he yanked the hammer out of the wall.

Sam looked back to where the knife was and started to reach for it when Dean kicked it away.

“Uh-uh, Sammy. No knife for you.” Dean laughed, turning to face his brother.

That was when he saw the glint of bronze.

“The fuck?” Dean muttered, bending down and picking up the small bronze piece on it’s black cord. “I threw this away…all those years ago…”

His eyes went back to normal, and he looked at Sam.

“How’d you get this?” Dean asked.

“Fished it out of the trash can after you left.” Sam admitted. “I couldn’t just leave it. Besides…”

“Besides what?” Dean asked.

“It gave me comfort to have it around.” Sam said,

Dean looked down at the amulet in his hand, and took a deep breath.

“Sammy…” Dean murmured softly. It was different than all the other Sammy’s he’d said. “I…I…”

Dean put the amulet on, taking another breath, before he shut his eyes and dropped the hammer.

“Dean, what are you-?”

“I…I need to stay away from you.” Dean said, his voice filled with more emotion that it had been in a while. “We need to Sam…I’m dangerous.”

Dean turned and left, and Sam was left to wonder what was going through Dean’s mind now that he had the amulet back.


End file.
